Helping A Bad Frog Make Friends
by Pricat
Summary: (Constantine/Kermit friendship). One shots revolving around Constantine being aroubd his cousin having fun and adventures
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

 **I felt like starting another series of one shots but they're friendship ones since Kermit wants to bond with Constantine as they are cousins plus he believes that despite being a thief, Constantine has some good things to offer.**

 **So on this first one Constantine is being made to hang out with Kermit thanks to Nadya but hope Krasavitsa likes.**

* * *

"Are you sure, you wanna try and make friends with him?" Gonzo asked seeing Kermit nod a,ong with Sam because he knew Constantine had some good things about him despite being a thief.

"Yes, Constantine might be a thief and a Bad Frog but he's family and Nadya agrees." Kermit replied.

"Okay, but does Piggy know, that he's staying with you?" Sam asked as Kermit shook his head.

"Nope, we should just leave her be." Rowlf said seeing Piggy there wondering what was going on thinking it was a production meeting making Kermit nervous.

"It's not a meeting just guy talk, right?" he said to Rowlf and Sam as they nodded because she would blow her top if she found outbConstantine was staying for a while.

"Okay then, but you're acting weird Kermie." she said leaving.

"That was close, as she almost found out." Kermit said making Scooter sigh because he knew that trouble would brew if Constantine showed his face here since the others thought he was rotten to the core.

"It'll work out, trust me." Kermit said as Scooter sighed hoping this was a good idea remembering how Constantine had caused mischief before but he trusted Kermit so hoped that he knew what he was doing.

Sam understood but knew things would be okay but would keep a close eye on things just in case.

* * *

Constantine sighed as he was arriving at the theatre with Nadya because it had been her idea since she knew both her Bad Frog and Kermit were cousins plus she knew Constantine had trust issues thanks to Dominic so hoped this would work getting out of the car seeing Constantine had his hood up making her sigh.

"Hey it won't be too bad, plus it might give you ideas for our revue you know?" she said to him making Constantine sigh hoping none of his cousin's friends would see him because they would freak seeing Kermit and Sam.

"Hey I see you're here, cuz." Kermit said.

"Yes, as this was all Nadya's idea." Constantine replied while Sam made sure he hadn't brought any tricks with him mamimg Nadya sigh especially seeing an annoyed Constantine cuddling Hector which made Kermit smile.

"I think he's clean, but we should let him be." Kermit told him.

"Okay then, but you okay?" Sam asked.

Kermit nodded as he was eating a cookie making Constantine roll his eyes but was hungry going to get something before his blood sugar levels got low making Nadya underdtand but she hoped that Kermit was okay noticing he was getting chubby which bothered her.

Maybe Constantine could help him out since they were cousins and family so it might work.


	2. Calming His Temper

**A/N**

 **Here's more of Tne stories, but I love writing about my favourite Bad Frog**

 **In this one, Constantine is having talks with his pet turtle Hector that makes him very happy.**

 **I hope you guys like.**

* * *

That Nignt in gulag, Constantije was lying awake thinking because Nadya had been talking to him about things over coffee plus he did like the revue he and the guys did here because it was way more fun being this way and himself so hated that others wanted him to change or clean up his act.

He was feeling Hector nuzzle him which made him feel a bit better because he liked him just as he was ever since Tbey were babies which made him happy because he loved being mischievous deciding to knit for a bit.

"You should just be you, as you're perfect the way you are." Hector told him.

"Yeah I guess, but I wish Kermit would see tnings my way." Constantine said to him after making sure nobody could hear him.

They always did this at night after everybody went to sleep so nobody would make fun of him or think he was weird but he'd been doing it since he was a baby so he was used to talking to his pet and his pet talking back like when he was little and didn't have friends.

Plus he was thinking happy thoughts to keep his temper from scaring the others and especially Nadya which made Hector happy because he cared about his master but wanted him happy, hearing him yawn.

"We should get some sleep, you know?" Hector told him seeing him out like a light lying beside him feeling Constantine wrap his arms around him in a sleep hug.

* * *

Nadya saw that the next morning Constantine was cranky but guessed he was thinking because he liked being himself and didn't want to change seeing him sitting at a table eating gruel and drinking coffee making her sigh sitting beside him, seeing he was talking to somebody unaware it was his pet turtle, Hector.

"Constant, Nadya's beside us." Hevtor whispered making him go pink.

"He-lo Nadya, what's up?" Constantine said to her.

"Just curious plus you seem grumpy this morning, eh?" Nadya said to him seeing him nod drinking coffee but feeding Hector making Nadya smile guessing he had been talking to his turtle which she found cute remembering him like this as a kid.

She kissed his head making Constantine go pink but happy making Hector smile because he loved seeing his master so happy.


End file.
